Tekken 7-cutting darkness
by Tekkkenroxdude
Summary: A year has passed since the destruction of his town, when Jin was crazy and attacked it. Logan Sorrows wants answers, and Jin sends him a flyer of the next king of iron fist tournament. please review, i'd love to hear your feedback
1. prolouge-orphan on nomads street

prolouge

"the orphan of Nomad's street"

Everyone has their pains, their guilt, and their sorrow. But almost no one is the last one standing. In a military strike of Jin kazama, Logan Dagans's town was destroyed, and he was the only breathing thing left. But, the investigators that found him had no idea how he survived. His entire house, everything around him was disintegrated. The attention that he has attracted is unwanted, and all he know is he's a survivor. But so does Jin. Shortly after the announcement of The king of Iron Fist Tournament 7 is announced, Logan receives a flier for the tournament. Knowing that Jin may have answers, he decides to participate.

At the same time, appearances of Armor king have become more frequent. And finally, he has attacked Marduk once again. Marduk, on guard since the last tournament, fights and fends off his attacker. Two months later, King moves the orphanage to America, so that the children may have better lives. Being rich, he can do that sort of thing. Both of them receive flyers for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.

A new chapter in the Tekken story line is about to unfold, as the tournament draws near. Will Logan make it to battle Jin? Will he find a light in his darkest days? He must, for the future of the world depends on it…

Tekken 7

Cutting darkness


	2. chapter 2- preparation

Chapter one: preparation

Logan was almost done with his training. He excelled in using his staff as a weapon, and had worked out several combos that involved using the staff to grip the opponent and bend their arms in unusual ways. When he finished his session, he went back to the room he was staying in (he currently lived in a hotel near his destroyed home) and finished packing his stuff. He knew that he needed his staff, as it was his primary weapon. He was unsure of, however, if he needed anything else. He knew the tournament was hosted by several hotels in the area that they would be sent to, and that it would be in a city chosen by one of the Mishima bloodline. He decided to pack clothes, and checked the flyer for the umpteenth time.

"_all fighters will have scheduled fights in a previously decided location. Failure to arrive to the site within five minutes of the scheduled time will result in disqualification"_

_so that must mean that I need to get to my fight fast_, Logan thought uneasily. He went to bed, even though the sun was still out.


	3. The docks

Chapter two

The docks

Logan grabbed his ticket for the boat and rushed to get there in time. This was something he was known to do, considering the fact that he always was late._ Dammit, Logan! Any were you go, you're bound to get there in a hurry!_ Logan thought angrily at himself. Soon he arrived and got on the boat._ All right Logan, now keep your cool, and don't make a fool of yourself. Any of these fighters are either twice your size, or way more experienced, and you don't wanna make yourself a target._ He noticed that he saw some of these fighters on TV. He spotted a boxer, Steve. He was known for being fast, and good at countering hits. He also saw a wrestler who wore a jaguar mask, King. He was a fan of King, so he hoped he wouldn't have to fight him. Then he noticed some of the more awkward fighters. He spotted a kangaroo wearing boxing gloves, a bear, and a weird robot with a Mohawk. Then he saw another wrestler, Craig Marduk. Even though he and king were friends, Logan still thought Marduk was an idiot. He avoided the paparazzi that crowded around king, and headed for his room._ Well, at least I'm not broken yet._ Logan thought grimly. He distracted himself from the certainty of losing by polishing his staff, and taking a shower. He heard the paparazzi leaving as an attendant announced that they were leaving. _No turning back now… but I have to try anyway!_

Jin was watching through a hidden camera in Logan's bedroom. _How stupid have I been? I don't know what came over me… the war… who the hell am I?!_ Then, Jin heard a voice in his head, saying _Jin, you may have defeated Azazel, but you will never be rid of me! _Jin's devil tattoo seared with unbearable pain, and then it went into his forehead. He fought it with all his force, when it suddenly stopped. Then, he heard screams from the lab and one of his assistants ran in, screaming, "Azazel's just disappeared, and Ogre is awake!" suddenly, Ogre smashed into the room. "ahh, Jin Kazama, so you were so stupid as to put Azazel's body right next to me? I must truly thank you, because now I have the power to destroy this world, and feed on it's endless expanse of souls! I'll let the weak ones live, I think for a little entertainment!" Jin glared at the evil fighting god, and got into fighting position. "stay back, I'll fight him off… go!" then he, and the war god clashed, and the lights went out.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter three

King

King saw Logan, and was alarmed that they even let him sign up, when he was just 14. _Since when did they let children fight?_ He thought. _Wait a second… didn't I see him before?_ And then it hit him. _That's it, he was on the news, he must have been that kid who survived the bombing… but I wonder how? No one survived Jin's madness…_ When the crazy fans were finally stopped crowding him, he went to his room, and got ready for the tournament. Tomorrow, everyone would be sent to the same city, and they would fight until the final round, in selected areas. He just hoped he didn't have to fight the kid…

To distract himself, he went to the practice room and practiced his grappling combos on a human sized doll, until he saw the kid performing attacks with a staff that king didn't even know were possible. Once, he used his staff to bend the mokujin doll's arm in a way that it couldn't be able to move it without shattering, and then he kicked the doll backwards, causing its arm to creak, about to break, and it fell down, mimicking human agony. King was starting to wonder if he had to worry at all, but if he went to round two, and so did the boy, they would be forced to fight each other, for sure. King dismissed the thought and went back to his room.

Armor King was on the same boat, and was plotting his revenge on Marduk… but something was strange, because no matter how much he hated marduk, he had changed. Getting frustrated that he couldn't think of a way, he went to his room and went to bed.

_Armor king, stop this… you're not going to get anything out of murder!_ Said a voice, that was familiar somehow… and then he saw him. His brother, impossibly but truly there,_ I don't want you to become a murderer, like Marduk. I don't want you to be a monster, like he once was._ Armor king 2 was startled," but, brother why?! He murdered you, in drunkness, he has to be killed!"_ He got what he deserved, brother, in prison, and when king nearly killed him, and that is when he redeemed himself. By changing his ways._ Then, armor king's brother was joined by a 18 year old young man, who looked like logan, only older. "armor king, its time to go." Then, he looked at Armor king 1's brother. "and you… don't forget yourself … remember who you truly are" then, armor woke up. " it might be me… but that seemed too real…"

King was a child again, and was at the orphanage, only it was empty. He searched the entire place, and when he came to the pool, he saw the first King. "Father, were is everyone!? How are you still alive?!" His adoptive father sighed, "that's just it, son, I'm not." Confused, king asked "wh-what do you mean, you're here, and seriously, were is everyone?!" King's father said "they're here, let me show you" he waved his hand, and suddenly, many children appeared every were, " after I died, I created an orphanage here, in heaven, were lost children who have died stay until their parents come and comfort them." Then king 1 sighed, " but… that is not important, what is important is the boy." King was confused, "what boy?" and his father responded "Logan, the boy who survived in the war." King gasped, "you know about that?" his father said, "yes, and you need to keep him safe. Ogre, my murderer is back, and he has more power than ever. He plans to use- " suddenly he stopped himself. "what?" asked king, "nothing." Then, the man who was with armor king 1 appeared, and said, " now you must wake, king, leave through the entrance of the pool" king nodded, and head towards the door, when the man stopped him, " and king… tell Logan I'm sorry."


End file.
